fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Kto chce zostać milionerem?
690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Moranica bierze udział w znanym teleturnieju "Milionerzy". Baljeet uczy Summer, jak odgryźć się Stephanie. Tymczasem Claire próbuje przekonać Ferba do siebie, w czym pomaga jej Fineasz, a Heinz buduje Zmądrzej-Inator, żeby zbudować pułapkę, z której Pepe nigdy się nie wydostanie. Bohaterowie *Zoltan George Davenport; *Moranica Uglyfoot *Summer Outside; *Baljeet Tjinder; *Stephanie Winner; *Fineasz Flynn; *Ferb Fletcher; *Claire Curvehead; *Sophie Adventure; *Mikrofala Blender; *Wieśka; *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Pepe Pan Dziobak; *Buford Van Stomm; *Zack Davenport; *Teddy; *Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport; *Jasmine MacMandy Scenariusz Ostrzeżenie= |-|Odcinek= (G-Tech, apartament Zoltana. Zoltan siedzi w piżamie na kanapie i surfuje po kanałach. Zatrzymuje się na jednym programie) Kobieta z telewizora: Josh, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Josh z telewizora: Zatem mów, Jenny. Ale wiedz, że nieważne, co powiesz, będę kochał cię do końca naszego życia. Kobieta/Jenny z telewizora: Ale, Josh, ja... ja zgwałciłam naszego psa! Zoltan: Co za beznadzieja... (Zoltan wyłącza telewizję. Po chwili z jakiegoś pokoju wychodzi Moranica w szlafroku z jakimś słoikiem w ręce) Moranica: Zoltan, masz jakąś dziwną maseczkę do twarzy. Strasznie się lepi... Zoltan: Może dlatego, że to jest masło orzechowe! I co pani robi w moim apartamencie? Choć nie, mam lepsze pytanie... skąd masło orzechowe wzięło się w łazience? Moranica: Cholera wie, co z tym masłem orzechowym. A jestem tu, bo chcę ładnie wyglądać w telewizji. Zoltan: W telewizji? Będzie pani gościem specjalnym w programie "Śmiechu warte"? Moranica: Nie. Tak się składa, że będę w "Milionerach". Zoltan: Po emisji to na wiocha.pl chyba też... Moranica: A, właśnie, użyłam twojej maszynki do golenia. Musiałem se ogolić sam wiesz jakie okol... Zoltan: Tak, wiem! Moranica: Użyłam też twojej szczoteczki do zębów, by pozbyć się tych wrednych larw z moich zębów. Zoltan: Niech sobie pani weźmie tę szczoteczkę i maszynkę! Że też nie można powiedzieć "proszę". Zobaczy pani, kiedyś życie się na pani zemści! Moranica: Pfff... akurat. (Moranica podchodzi do szafy i otwiera ją. Jest tam tylko pomarańczowa koszula na ramiączka i zielone szorty) Zoltan: Zaraz, a co się stało z moimi rzeczami? Moranica: Wywaliłam za okno. Zoltan: Ma pani tylko jedną koszulkę i spodenki! Moranica: Wiem, ale nie chciałam, żeby twoje zarazki przeszły z twoich rzeczy na moje. Zoltan: Powiedziała kobieta, która pierze ubrania w Gangesie. A w ogóle, to nie może pani sobie na tak wiele tutaj pozwalać! Nie mieszka pani u nas! Moranica: A mam wszystkim powiedzieć, jaki masz śliczny tupecik? Zoltan: Witamy w naszych skromnych progach! Moranica: Oooch, jakie miłe powitanie. Ale i tak muszę już iść, bo niedługo zaczyna się program. Mam nadzieję, że będziesz oglądał, gdy wyemitują. Zoltan: Jasne, z wielką przyjemnością. Moranica: To świetnie. Ubiorę się w windzie. (Moranica bierze ubrania z szafy i wchodzi z nimi do windy. Jej drzwi zamykają się, a winda jedzie w dół. Zoltan bierze telewizor i wyrzuca go przez zamknięte okno, rozbijając szybę) (Czołówka) Głos: Gdzieś w Stanach Zjednoczonych... W znanym wam mieście, Gdzieś w Danville, W szkole miliardera, naukowca Zoltana Davenporta, Gdzieś w środku ukrywają się, Najwięksi geniusze świata! Fineasz i Ferb: To my! (Pojawia się winda, a na niej narysowane liczby i znaki matematyczne, wychodzi ze środka Fineasz) (Obok jest winda, na której są narysowane narzędzia, wychodzi ze środka Ferb) (Piętro niżej na windzie są narysowane instrumenty, ze środka wychodzi Fretka) (Obok z windy na której narysowane są wynalazki i znaki cechujące zło, wychodzi Dundersztyc) (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie pojawiają się przed budynkiem szkoły) Narrator: Szkoła z internatem. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Kto chce zostać milionerem? : Ja!!! (G-Tech, główne pomieszczenie szkoły. Summer siedzi obok Baljeet'a. Oboje czytają książki. Z windy wysiada Stephanie. Przechodzi między stolikiem a kanapą, na której siedzą kujony. Stephanie chwyta za książkę Summer i wyrzuca ją za siebie) Stephanie: Ups, nie chciałam. Baljeet: Steph! Stephanie: No co? Nie lubię jej. W sumie to lepiej było, gdy myślałam, że na świecie jest o jedną idiotkę mniej. (Summer ucieka, płacząc) Baljeet: Czy ty zawsze musisz być wobec niej taka wredna?! (Baljeet biegnie za Summer) Stephanie: Pfff... kujony. (W łazience. Summer siedzi pod ścianą i płacze. Do łazienki wchodzi Baljeet) Baljeet: Summer, wszystko okej? Summer: Nie! Stephanie mnie nienawidzi, a ja jej nic złego nie zrobiłam! Baljeet: Słuchaj, jeżeli nie chcesz, żeby cię dalej gnębiła, musisz przestać przejmować się tym, co ona mówi. Musisz nauczyć się, jak ją sama zgnębić. Summer: Co? Ale ja nie dam rady. Baljeet: Ja ci pomogę. I nie tylko ja. Znam kogoś, kto się na takich sprawach dobrze zna... (Tymczasem w pokoju Ferba. Fineasz i Ferb odrabiają swoje prace domowe na łóżkach. Ktoś puka do drzwi) Fineasz: Kto tam? Claire (za drzwiami): Hipopotam! (Claire wchodzi do pokoju. Siada obok Ferba) Claire: Cześć, Ferb. Ferb: Hej. Co u ciebie? Claire: Wszystko w porządku. Może chciałbyś ze mną gdzieś wyskoczyć? No wiesz, na randkę... Ferb: Na randkę? Eeee... wiesz, mam dużo pracy domowej. Może innym razem. Claire: Echhh... okej. (Smutna Claire wychodzi z pokoju) Fineasz: Ferb, co ty odwalasz?! Ferb: No co? Słuchaj, Claire jest bardzo fajna, ale tylko w roli koleżanki. Wiesz, boję się jej matki. Nie chciałbym też, żeby moje dzieci mówiły do Moranici "babciu". A zwłaszcza ja do niej "teściowo". Fineasz: Nie dramatyzuj. Sam dobrze wiesz, że Moranica bardzo lubi seks i jest bardzo stara. Pewnie połowa osób na Ziemi to jej potomkowie. Ferb: Nie zmieniaj tematu. Fineasz: Jak sobie chcesz. Ty to jednak nie masz szczęścia w miłości. Violetta chciała cię zabić, ale okazała się robotem... Stephanie też chce cię zabić, a Claire to córka Moranici. Ferb: Nie myśl sobie, że twój związek też będzie taki idealny. Obstawiam, że niedługo pojawi się dziewczyna, dla której stracisz rozum. Fineasz: Tak, na pewno... Ferb: Nieważne, muszę na chwilę skoczyć do pana Zoltana. (Ferb wychodzi z pokoju. Po chwili Fineasz wyciąga spod kołdry telefon i wybiera numer) Fineasz: Halo? Sophie? Pamiętasz mnie? To ja, Fineasz. Chodziliśmy razem do przedszkola. Słuchaj, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Kojarzysz mojego brata, Ferba? Chcę go zeswatać z taką jedną... Halo? (Po chwili przez drzwi wpada zdyszana Sophie) Sophie: Jestem! Wybacz to kolosalne spóźnienie, ale autobus, którym jechałam się zepsuł, więc musiałam przybiec. Fineasz: Eee... nie szkodzi? Słuchaj, mój brat zakochał się w takiej Claire, która jest córką takiej Moranici... Sophie: Moranici? To chyba jedna z moich prapraprapraprapraprapraprababć. Fineasz: Wracając, Ferb odkochał się w Claire, gdy dowiedział się, kim jest jego matka. Tymczasem Claire dalej się w nim podkochuje, ale Ferb odrzuca jej zaloty. Sophie: Aha, okej, czaję. Fineasz: Musimy... chwila, słyszysz to?! (Fineasz i Sophie milczą. Słyszą zbliżające się kroki) Fineasz: To Ferb! Ukryj się! (Sophie rozgląda się. Po chwili zauważa otwarte okno. Sophie wyskakuje przez okno. Fineasz, zauważywszy wyczyn dziewczyny, podbiega do okna i wychyla się) Fineasz: Z osiemdziesiątego siódmego piętra?! (Drzwi od pokoju otwiera Ferb) Ferb: Co "z osiemdziesiątego siódmego piętra"? Fineasz: A bo przyleciał tutaj do pokoju taki ptaszek. No i wyskoczył przez okno, a on nie umie latać. Ferb: Kłamiesz. Nie mógł tu przylecieć, skoro nie umie latać. Ale nie mam czasu. Przyszedłem po mojego G-Phone'a, bo Zoltan chce porobić kilka eksperymentów na starym modelu. (Ferb zabiera telefon z etażerki i wychodzi z pokoju. Po chwili przez okno wskakuje Sophie) Sophie: Na serio myślałeś, że skoczyłam z osiemdziesiątego siódmego piętra? Złapałam się parapetu. Fineasz: Już się bałem... (Tymczasem w studiu "Milionerów". Kamera pokazuje Mikrofalę) Mikrofala: Powitajmy dzisiejszych uczestników! (Kamera pokazuje starego mężczyznę z długą brodą) Głos Mikrofali: Jacek Bezdogęga z Wałbrzycha. (Kamera pokazuje siedmioletnią dziewczynkę) Głos Mikrofali: Anastazja Oporkowiec ze Szczecina. (Kamera pokazuje faceta po czterdziestce z irokezem) Głos Mikrofali: Grażyna Wąchoprotkowiec z Wrocławia. (Kamera pokazuje kobietę z zębami bobra) Głos Mikrofali: Justyna Koperek z Kraśnika. (Kamera pokazuje mężczyznę z okularami wielkości roweru) Głos Mikrofali: Filip Wielkopłodny z Nowego Targu. (Kamera pokazuje dziewczynę z kręconymi rudymi włosami) Głos Mikrofali: Alicja Zkrainyczarów z Zawiercia. (Kamera pokazuje chłopaka o rudych włosach) Głos Mikrofali: Michał Michałowy z Michałowa. (Kamera pokazuje nastolatka ubranego w najmodniejsze ubrania) Głos Mikrofali: Brajan Nowocześniak z Wąchocka. (Kamera pokazuje nastolatkę ubraną w najmodniejsze ubrania) Głos Mikrofali: Dżesika Nowocześniak z Wąchocka. (Kamera pokazuje Moranicę) Głos Mikrofali: Moranica Uglyfoot z Czarnob... znaczy się, z Danville. (Kamera znów pokazuje Mikrofalę) Mikrofala: Ja jestem Mikrofala Blender. Zaczynamy grę o nazwie "Milionerzy"! Tradycyjnie zaczynamy od "Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy". Ułóż te wyrazy w kolejności alfabetycznej: A. analogiczne B. antropomorficzne C. antylogiczne D.antynarkotyczne (Uczestnicy zaczynają wpisywać odpowiedzi w komputery przed sobą) Mikrofala: Okej, czas stop. Pierwsze w alfabecie jest "analogiczne", następnie "antrypomorficznie", potem "antylogiczne", a na końcu "antynarkotyczne". Abecede. Poprawnie zapisało to 7 osób, jednak najszybsza okazała się Moranica Uglyfoot z czasem 1,34 sekundy. (Publiczność bije brawo, a Moranica wstaje i rzuca się na krzesło dla uczestnika) Moranica: Zadawaj pytania, chcę ten milion! Mikrofala: Okej. (Mikrofala siada na krześle dla prowadzącego. Kamera przez chwilę pokazuje siedzącą na trybunach Wieśkę) Mikrofala: Pierwsze pytanie. Z jakim krajem graniczy Portugalia? A. Chiny B. Hiszpania C. Włochy D. Francja Moranica: Chcesz ze mnie idiotkę zrobić? Jasne, że Chi... tfu, Hiszpania! Mikrofala: Poprawnie. Kolejne pytanie... (Tymczasem w spółce zło. Dundersztyc konstruuje coś przy inatorze stojącym na tarasie) Dundersztyc (śpiewa): Dzisiaj jest wspaniały dzień, dupa, dupa... (Nagle słychać terkot dziobaka za naukowcem. Heinz odwraca się) Dundersztyc: Pepe Pan Dziobak?! Ale jak ty się tu dostałeś? (Pepe pokazuje Heinz'owi łapą na otwarte drzwi od domu) Dundersztyc: Ach, racja, nie zamknąłem ich na klucz. Jesteś strasznie niekulturalny! Trzeba pukać! A jakbym uprawiał z kimś seks? Chyba nie byłoby ci miło, gdybyś wszedł! (Chwila ciszy) Dundersztyc: No dobra, to mało prawdopodobne, żebym uprawiał z kimś seks. (Heinz wyjmuje z kieszeni pilota. Na Pepe spada klatką zrobiona z paluszków) Dundersztyc: Nie pytaj, dlaczego paluszki. Nie mam już pomysłów na oryginalne pułapki. Wystarczy wyciągnąć dowolnego paluszka, a pułapka się rozsypie. Dlatego zrobiłem Zmądrzej-inator, by mieć pomysł na pułapkę, z której nie wyjdzie... zaraz, czy ja ci powiedziałem, jak stamtąd wyjść?! (Pepe skacze na Heinz'a, popychając go w stronę inatora) Dundersztyc: Ej! (Heinz uderza głową w przycisk. Z inatora wylatuje promień w stronę miasta) Dundersztyc: Ała, mój łeb! Mama zawsze mi powtarzała, że mam łeb jak sklep, ale półek brak. Nie wiem, co to znaczy, ale chyba jej chodziło o to, że mam wyjątkowo mocną głowę. (Pepe wciska przycisk autodestrukcji) Dundersztyc: Pepe Panie Dziobaku, no wiesz?! To było chamskie... (Tymczasem gdzieś na mieście. Buford i Zack idą ulicą, śmiejąc się. Nagle zauważają leżącą przed nimi kapustę) Zack: O, a co to? Buford: To chyba... (W Zack'a trafia zielony promień) Zack: Rodzaj roślin zielnych z rodziny kapustowatych, nazywany kapustą. Przypomniałem sobie. Buford: Okej... Zack: Ach, okej. Ten skrót wziął się od zapisywanego w wiadomościach z czasów wojny skrótu zero-ka, który oznaczał "0 kills". Buford: Dziwnie się zachowujesz. Dobrze się czujesz? Zack: Tak. Nie czuję żadnej zmiany w moim organizmie. Buford: Ale ja w twoim zachowaniu. Chodź do pana Zoltana, on cię uleczy. (Tymczasem w studiu "Milionerów") Moranica: B. Finlandia! Mikrofala: To poprawna odpowiedź. (Światła z powrotem oświetlają publiczność) Mikrofala: Z czystej ciekawości - co by pani zrobiła z milionem, gdyby pani wygrała? Moranica: Przepiłabym. (Publiczność śmieje się) Mikrofala: Pani to z Rosji, tak? Moranica: Nie. Mikrofala: To może opowie nam pani coś o sobie? Moranica: Jestem Moranica Uglyfoot, zdobywczyni tytułu Miss Sealand 2008. Interesuję się prawem... Mikrofala: Jest pani prawniczką? Moranica: Nie, łamię je. Mikrofala: Heh... przejdźmy do kolejnego pytania. (Światła oświetlające publiczność gasną) Mikrofala: Który kraj według statystyk na 2012 rok miał najwyższy wskaźnik zabójstw? A. Kolumbia B. Honduras C. Salwador D. Gwatemala Moranica: Pfff... na przestępczości znam się lepiej od każdego. Wiadomo, że Honduras. Mikrofala: Na pewno? Moranica: Bardziej pewna to będę tylko w drodze do ołtarza z moim przyszłym mężem. Mikrofala: To poprawna odpowiedź! (Publiczność bije brawo) Mikrofala: Którego z tych krajów jurorzy nie lubią na Eurowizji? A. Polski B. Malty C. Szwecji D. Australii Moranica: O c**j... znaczy się, poproszę o głosowanie publiczności. (Światła oświetlają publiczność, która zaczyna głosować) Mikrofala: Okej, zatem: 78% zagłosowało na odpowiedź A, Polskę, 13% na B, czyli Maltę, 1% na C, Szwecję, 8% na D, Australię, i 134% na E, czyli "Zabij się". Moranica: No to A! Mikrofala: Na pewno? Moranica: Bardziej pewna... Mikrofala: Tak, tak, to poprawna odpowiedź. (Tymczasem w G-Tech'u. Teddy siedzi na kanapie z rękami na piersiach. Na kanapie naprzeciwko siedzi Baljeet z Summer) Teddy: I że ja mam tę okularnicę nauczyć ciętej riposty? Baljeet: Teddy! Teddy: No co? Mówię tylko, jak wygląda. A ładna to ona nie jest. (Z oczu Summer zaczynają cieknąć łzy) Baljeet: Nie przejmuj się nim. To tylko robot. On nawet nie ma uczuć. Teddy: Błąd. Zostałem przez Zoltana zaprogramowany tak, żeby mieć emocje i odczuwać ból psychiczny, kmieciu. Baljeet: To wy sobie pospeakajcie, a ja się zajmę czymś innym. (Baljeet wstaje i wchodzi do swojego pokoju) Teddy: To czym się interesujesz? Summer: Lubię biologię. Teddy: Uch, czyli kujonica. I co, na noc pewnie czytasz podręcznik, nerdko? (Summer ucieka z płaczem) Teddy (śpiewa): Beksa lala, pojechała do szpitala, a w szpitalu powiedzieli, takiej beksy nie widzieli! Posolili, doprawili i do kosza wyrzucili! (Tymczasem w pokoju Fineasza i Ferba. Do środka wchodzi Ferb. Zamiast wszystkich mebli stoi na środku pokoju ładnie nakryty stolik ze świecą. Z okna zamiast Danville widać świecącą nocą Wieżę Eiffla i uliczki Paryża. Przy stoliku siedzi Claire) Claire: Hej. Ferb: To ty to zorganizowałaś?! To jakieś wariactwo! (Ferb próbuje uciec przez drzwi, jednak są zamknięte na klucz z drugiej strony) Claire: Ferb, daj se siana. Dostałam SMS'a od Fineasza, żeby tu przyjść. Myślałam, że to on zorganizował to dla mnie, ale go nie było. I czekałam, aż pojawiłeś się ty. Ferb: Musimy wymyślić, jak stąd wyjść. Claire: Stawiam stówę, że Fineasz chce nas zeswatać. Zapewne stoi teraz za drzwiami i nas podsłuchuje. Fineasz (z drugiej strony drzwi): Wcale, że nie! Claire: Dopóki nie zjemy razem kolacji, to nas nie wypuści. Ferb: Dobra, ale potraktujmy to jako przyjacielskie spotkanie. Fineasz (z drugiej strony drzwi): Randkę! (Ferb siada na krześle) Ferb: A co my w ogóle mamy zjeść? Fineasz (z drugiej strony drzwi): KELNER!!! (Okno lekko otwiera się. Nagle animacja na oknie z Paryżem wyłącza się i widać Danville. Z zewnątrz pojawia się ręka, która kładzie na parapecie wewnątrz dwa talerze ze spaghetti. Po chwili okno zamyka się, a zamiast Danville znów pojawia się Paryż na oknie. Ferb wstaje i idzie po talerze. Kładzie je na stole i siada na krześle) Ferb: Ciekawe, kto je nam podał. (Tymczasem w sali głównej szkoły G-Tech. Zoltan siedzi na kanapie i przegląda coś na tablecie. Drzwi windy otwierają się. Buford i Zack są w windzie) Buford: PANIE ZOLTAN!!! (Zoltan z przerażenia tak macha nogą, że strąca wazę ze stolika. Waza tłucze się) Zoltan: Uch, czego wy chcecie?! Buford: Niech pan zada jakieś pytanie. Zoltan: No dobra. Kiedy zmarł Jerzy Waszyngton? Zack: Jerzy Waszyngton, czyli pierwszy prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych, zmarł 14 grudnia 1799 roku w Mount Vernon, będąc w wieku 67 lat. Zoltan: Coś ty zrobił z moim synem?! (Ktoś dzwoni do Zoltana) Zoltan: Halo? (Chwila ciszy) Zoltan (ze sztucznym uśmiechem): Ach, to wspaniale, pani Mikrofalo. 30 sekund, tak? Dajcie mi ją... Moranica (z drugiej strony): Zoltan! Dwa plus dwa! Zoltan: Cztery. Takich rzeczy pani nie wiesz? Moranica (z drugiej strony): Nie, sprawdzałam cię. Do jakiej rodziny należy stokrotka? Zoltan: Eeee... Moranica (z drugiej strony): GOOGLE'A WŁĄCZAJ!!! SZYBKO, BO DWAJŚCIA SEKUND! Zoltan: Dobra, eee... (Zoltan przykłada palec do słuchawki telefonu) Zoltan: Wiem! Zack, do jakiej rodziny należy stokrotka? Zack: Astrowatych. (Zoltan odsłania słuchawkę) Zoltan: Astrowatych! Wiedziałem to, musiałem tylko sobie przypomnieć chwilę. Moranica: W nagrodę mogę ci zrobić loda. Zoltan: Chyba zrezygnuję z nagrody. (Zoltan rozłącza się) Zoltan: Dobra, chyba możemy cię naprawić, synek. Na szczęście noszę w kieszeni spray odwracający wszystkie czynności wywołane w organizmie z ostatnich 24 godzin. Buford: Kto nosi takie rzeczy w spodniach? Zoltan: Ja. W tylnej kieszeni mam nawet dynamit. Ale ważne, że ten spray się przyda. Buford: Jak on działa? (Zoltan wyjmuje z kieszeni jakiś spray) Zoltan: O tak. (Zoltan psika spray'em na twarz Zack'a. Chłopak mdleje i upada na podłogę) Zoltan: Za godzinę się obudzi. Idź go połóż w moim apartamencie. (W studiu "Milionerów") Mikrofala: Ma pani już zapewnioną wygraną 32000$. Gramy dalej. Pytanie jedenaste. Jak nazywa się założyciel firmy G-Tech? A. Donald Davenport B. Douglas Davenport C. Zoltan Grundy D. Zoltan George Davenport Moranica (zrywa się z siedzenia): Miłość mojego życia! DE! Mikrofala: Ale spokojniej. To poprawna odpowiedź. (Moranica siada z powrotem) Mikrofala: Kolejne pytanie. W którym roku magazyn "Time" mianował Adolfa Hitler "Człowiekiem roku"? A. 1935 B. 1938 C. 1945 D. 1939 (Moranica beka) Mikrofala: Fuuuj. Proszę nie bekać, tylko podać odpowiedź. Moranica: A co ty, uszu nie wyczyściłaś? Powiedziałam przecież. Mikrofala: Rozumiem, że B jak Beyonce? Moranica: Tak. Nawet byłam przy tym. Mikrofala: To dobra odpowiedź... (W G-Tech'u. Ferb i Claire siedzą przy stole, śmiejąc się) Ferb: ... a on wtedy do mnie "Zostaw ten kalafior"! (Claire wybucha śmiechem) Fineasz (z drugiej strony drzwi): Wszystko słyszę! Bardzo zabawne, doprawdy... Claire: Genialna historia... Można by z tego fajne opko napisać. Ferb: Tak. (Claire i Ferb wpatrują się w swoje szklanki) Ferb: Wiesz... chciałbym cię przeprosić. Chyba dopiero teraz zaczynam rozumieć, że fakt, iż Moranica to twoja matka, nie powinno mieć wpływu na nasz związek. Claire: Naprawdę? Ferb: Tak. Z tobą naprawdę przyjemnie się rozmawia. Jesteś naprawdę urocza i zabawna. Chciałabyś być moją dziewczyną? Claire: Och, Ferb... Jasne, że tak! Ferb: Tooo... całus? Claire: Pewnie! (Ferb i Claire unoszą tyłki znad siedzeń. Zbliżają do siebie głowy. Nagle przez okno wskakuje Sophie) Sophie: Moje gratki! Ferb: Kim ty jesteś?! Sophie: Sophie Adventure. Chodziłam z Fineaszem do przedszkola. (Fineasz wchodzi do pokoju) Fineasz: Gratulacje, Flaire! Ferb: Nie mów tak na nas. Claire: Oj, nie przesadzaj. Flaire uroczo brzmi. Sophie: Na mnie przyszła pora. Fajnie było was zeswatać. Pa! (Sophie wychodzi) Ferb: Dobra, ale to, co się tutaj stało, nie może się wydać. Jeżeli Moranica się o tym wszystkim dowie... Claire: Lepiej jej nie mówić. (W sklepie naprzeciwko G-Tech'u. Zack wchodzi do środka. Stojące za ladą Brenda i Jasmine zrywają maski. Zack podchodzi do lady) Brenda: Dobra, wyjaśnijmy coś sobie! Jasmine (kładąc głowę na ladzie): O nie, wiedziałam... Brenda: Kilka dni temu Jasmine powiedziała mi, że się w tobie podkochuje! Zack: Nie słyszałem. Brenda: Bo powiedziała to MNIE. Tak czy siak, macie oficjalny zakaz bycia razem! Jeżeli planowaliście być ze sobą długo i szczęśliwie, to wybijcie to sobie z głowy. (Brenda idzie na zaplecze) Jasmine (szeptem): Słuchaj, Zack... Zack: Ja zadam pytanie pierwszy. Jasmine (szeptem): Csiii! Mów szeptem. Zack (szeptem): Dobra. Jak to się we mnie zakochałaś? Jasmine (Szeptem): Słuchaj, jesteś przystojny i uroczy. I taki zabawny, będąc idiotą. Zack (szeptem): Och, bo wiesz... ty mi się też podobasz. Jasmine (szeptem): Serio? Słuchaj, możemy się razem spotykać, ale nikt nie może nic wiedzieć. Będziemy spotykać się potajemnie. Zack (szeptem): Super... Jasmine: A teraz twoje zadanie. (Jasmine wyciąga z szuflady tajemnicze urządzenie. Kładzie je na ladzie) Jasmine: Masz to wszczepić w dłoń Fretki. Do jej organizmu dostanie się nanokomputer, który po uruchomieniu przeze mnie i Brendę wleje do jej krwi trującą substancję. Spowoduje to niemalże natychmiastowy zgon... I nie spieprz tego. Zack: Spoko, kotku. Jasmine (szeptem): Ciszej! (Zack zabiera urządzenie z lady) Jasmine: A teraz idź i zrób to, co ci kazałam! (Tymczasem w studiu "Milionerów") Moranica: Hmmmm... odpowiedź D! Mikrofala: Ale na 100%? Moranica: Tak. Mikrofala: Pamiętaj, że zostało ci jeszcze jedno koło ratunkowe, a mianowicie pół na pół. Moranica: Pfff... wolę to na ostatnie pytanie. Mikrofala: Okej. Odpowiedź D... . . . . . . . . . . Mikrofala: ... jest prawidłowa! (Publiczność bije brawo) Mikrofala: Zostało ostatnie pytanie za milion dolarów. A oto treść: Którego z tych słów używamy, gdy chcemy, by ktoś nam wyświadczył jakąś przysługę? A. proszę B. dziękuję C. przepraszam D. dzień dobry wieczór Moranica: Ja pie**olę... Pisiont na pisiont dawaj! Mikrofala: Okej. (Odpowiedzi B i C znikają) Mikrofala: A. proszę lub D. dzień dobry wieczór. Moranica: Ku*wa... nie wiem, co. Muszę ryzykować... (Moranica zamyśla się) Moranica: Chyba wezmę odpowiedź... D! Mikrofala: Jest pani pewna? Moranica: Nie. Mikrofala: Może pani jeszcze zmienić zdanie. Moranica: Nie. Zostanę przy tej odpowiedzi. Mikrofala: Czy odpowiedź D jest prawidłowa? . . . . . . . . . . Mikrofala: Dowiecie się po przerwie reklamowej! (W G-Tech'u. Summer czyta książkę. Stephanie wysiada z windy) Stephanie: Och, no proszę. To ta nudziara? Czytasz podręczniczek od biologii, tak? Współczuję twoim przyszłym dzieciom, którym pewnie będziesz kazała wkuwać skład masła na pamięć. Summer: Wcale, że nie! Jak nie będą chciały, to im nie będę kazała! Ale i tak zadbam, by moje dzieci były mądre... Stephanie: Pfff... w mojej rodzinie dzieci też będą mądre. (Stephanie odwraca się i idzie w stronę windy) Summer (jąkając się): Dzieci... dzieci to może i tak. (Stephanie zatrzymuje się. Powoli odwraca się) Stephanie: COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA?! Summer: Ja... ja powiedziałam, że... Stephanie: Zobaczysz, jeszcze się doigrasz! (Zezłoszczona Stephanie wsiada do windy i jedzie w dół. Zza kanapy, gdzie siedzi Summer, wyskakuje Baljeet) Baljeet: Wow, moje gratulacje! Ale jej pojechałaś... Summer: Wiem, ale nie czuję się z tym najlepiej. Chyba powinnam ją przeprosić. (Baljeet przechodzi na około kanapy i siada obok Summer) Baljeet: Chcesz ją przeprosić za to, że to ona ciebie gnębi i się z ciebie śmieje? Summer: Nie, ale trochę mi ciężko na sercu z tym, co jej powiedziałam. Baljeet: Jak sobie chcesz. Ja bym na twoim miejscu nie przepraszał. (W studiu "Milionerów". Moranica siedzi i obgryza paznokcie... u stóp... Mikrofali) Mikrofala: Przestań! (Mikrofala cofa nogę) Mikrofala: Witam po przerwie! Przed nią zadałam pani Moranice pytanie, którego słowa należy uczyć, gdy chcemy, by ktoś wyświadczył nam jakąś przysługę. Po użyciu pół na pół, Moranica zaznaczyła odpowiedź D, czyli "dzień dobry wieczór". Jednak została odpowiedź A, czyli "proszę". Jednak czy to poprawna odpowiedź? . . . . . . . . . . Mikrofala: To zła odpowiedź! Moranica: Co?! Ale jak to?! Mikrofala: Przepraszam bardzo, ale źle pani odpowiedziała na pytanie. Jednak wygrywa pani 32000$. Moranica: Powinnam wygrać milion! Ale straciłam tę szansę, bo zadaliście jakieś pytanie z d**y wyciągnięte! Mikrofala: Proszę się nie wściekać. Moranica: "Nie wściekać"?! To na pewno jakiś spisek! Uchhh... jeszcze się na tobie zemszczę, Mikrofala! (Moranica wstaje i wkurzona wychodzi ze studia) Mikrofala: Ale to nie ja układam pytania... (Napisy końcowe) (Apartament Zoltana. Zoltan, Zack, Moranica i Claire jedzą obiad przy jednym stole) Zoltan: Wiesz co, Zack... powinieneś sobie znaleźć dziewczynę. Masz już piętnaście lat. Zack: Ja? Dziewczynę? Haha, zabawne, ojciec. Przecież nie mam dziewczyny... Moranica: Claire? A może i ty sobie poszukasz jakiegoś chłopaka? Claire: Ja? Chłopaka? Haha, zabawne, matka. Przecież nie mam chłopaka... (Zack i Claire zabierają talerze i idą gdzie indziej) Zoltan: Czy nasze dzieci nie zachowują się dziwnie? Moranica: A cholera wie! Zoltan: Wiesz, dziwię się, że się nie rozbierasz czy coś. Dzieci sobie poszły, a ty się przecież we mnie bujasz. Moranica: Tak, ale teraz jestem wku***ona na tę Mikrofalę! Zoltan: Całe szczęście. Niech ten stan utrzymuje się jak najdłużej. KONIEC Piosenki * Inne informacje *